A Way Out
by Joachim 7
Summary: Ok, an Outbreak fic because there aren't enough Outbreak fics. R&R please, flames welcome, and ideas if you have any!


Well, I'm a bit disappointed that there hasn't been all that many RE: Outbreak fics, so I decided to make one, R&R please, and as per usual, falmes be welcome :P This mostly stars David, but it has everyone else in it. Anywho, I hope you people like this.

A moment's reprieve, they had found a safe haven, but for how long would it remain safe? Those THINGS were still out there, and the moans weren't exactly calming. The group had managed to make it this far, but only by using teamwork to the maximum extent of the word. They WOULD get out of town, they WOULD survive this nightmare. The small resturaunt was birghtly lit, and appeared to still be in good condition, it was untouched by those monsters.

The young subway worker had been walking around looking for an upgrade to his pistol, it's not useful if it's empty. Kevin was running around to keep his adrenaline up, and Cindy and George were looking for any healing items. David was standing in the corner formulating some sort of plan, trying to keep his mind off Alyssa's overly-loud voice. Mark was walking with Yoko to gather some more items, she wouldn't be all that useful dead, and she could stash the most items of anybody. " So, you guys think we'll make it out of here? " Asked an out of breath Kevin, doing nothing to boost the team's morale. " I have faith that we'll make it out alive if we work together " said George, but of course he and Cindy were the most optimistic.

After a few minutes of searching the front foyer, Jim walked back to the kitchen to try his luck searching there. " Don't think you should wander off alone there " yelled Mark as he began to follow Jim to the back. This procrastination was getting them nowhere, David thought to himself, he began to question how he'd get out of here if they continually stopped to check everything that moved. " Yoko, Mark, come with me to the back, I want to see if there's anything useful out there " Alyssa yelled in a bossy tone. Of course she was annyoing, but at times, she was a good leader. George decided to follow Mark and Alyssa to the kitchen for any useful weapons. It was just David in the room and he was happy alone, until he began to hear a soft sobbing. He looked up and began to follow the noise, bringing out his trusty knife.

As he neared the phone booth, he saw Cindy in the far end, crying into her hands. David wasn't an emotional man, but if he wanted his pertners to be useful, he'd have to keep their morale up. " Will..." Cindy began muttering to herself. " People die everyday " David said as Cindy began to look up at him. " That kid in the bar was no different, he's gone, there's nothing you can do to change that " said David the sincerest voice he could muster, " You shouldn't let his death be in vain ". Cindy stood up and nodded to him, her eyes still full of tears, " I know...I'll try and be stronger. " Cindy said as her smile began to form again. All David had to say was a deep, firm " Good".

David turned at the sound of a gunshot coming from the kitchen, he ran to the door and slowly opened it to see both Jim and Kevin with their hands full, zombies had gotten in from the back. Jim had thankfully found a new weapon, a pump-action shotgun that was fully loaded and spare ammo lying nearby, but it would do no good if he couldn't get out of theri grip to use it. He hadn't been bitten yet, but those teeth were getting uncomfortably close to Jim's neck. Kevin was the onlu reason Jim hadn't been killed yet, but he was out of ammo and being attcked by zombies as well. David threw a wrench at the zombie holding Jim, who flew off of him and began to shoot the crowd. Kevin was on the other side of the room, and he was surrounded, Jim spun around and tore through the crowd with his new toy.

David found a broom nearby and he used it to push back one approaching him as Cindy picked up a knife lying nearby. the broom broke and the zombie was getting closer. Kevin took the zombie's head off from across the room as he and Jim shut and began to barracade the door. David asked Cindy for her newly found knife, she watched as he turned an unlikely pile of parts into a spear. After he finished with the tape, he handed Cindy his handgun and ammo, " You'll need to load it " Daivd said as he bagn to look at his new spear. Cindy gladly took the gun and said to David, " thanks " It was a simple but effective formality. Daivid had gained the trust of the people around him, he hadn't come looking for a freind, but it appeared he had found some beside his wishes.

Daivid let out a sigh as he heard a few gunshots from outside, he and the other three emmidiately ran out to find th esource. Yoko was picking up as many weapons and first aid sprays she could fit in her backpack while Alyssa and Mark gave her some cover fire. She had finally reached the top the bag and could fit nothing more in it, until she felt a zombie slash her back, she could feel the blood trickle down her back as her sight began to blur. Mark and Alyssa both took out the zombie and began to go back inside as the others came out while George dragged Yoko in.

George and Cindy began to give Yoko immediate medical attention while the evertone began to rumage through the pack for whatever Yoko had found. They had laid Yoko down on a nearby table after they cleared it off. Cindy put a mixture of herbs onto the large wound as George began to ready a bandage. David was beggining to walk funny, Cindy had noticed, he had his hand around his side. No one had seen it, but he was slashed on his side by that zombie in the kitchen. Cindy ran over to him and helped him onto onto her shoulder, David only said " I'm fine ". Cindy didn't notice his attempt to ignore the pain, she took to th ephone booth and began to heal his wound. As he stood up, he looked at Cindy and gave her a firm " thanks ". It wasn't much, but you rarely heard an form of gratitude from the shady plumber. He heard the door burst open and a lone zombie ran in, he stuck his arm out and the zombie fell to the floor, he stepped out of the booth and drove his spearin th ezombie, over and over again until you could barely make out what it was. As everyone regrouped, they decided it was time to leave their momentary have, only to return to the hell that awaited them outside.

Well? What didja think? I did this one with very little time on my hands soooo...sorry, but anywho R&R and if you have any ideas, I'm open.


End file.
